Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld
Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld is a mini series based on the DC character of the same name. Cast Tara Strong as Amy Winston/Amethyst Misty Lee as Citrina Crispin Freeman as Topaz Michael Leon Wooley as Lord Garnet John DiMaggio as Dark Opal Kirk Thornton as White Opal Tom Kenny as Belaz, Merga, Sardonyx Will Friedle as Carnelian Episodes #Amy Winston wakes up one morning only to realize her perants are gone, she wonders around looking for them for a bit before someone comes in looking for her. The man tells her that her perants are dead and when she begins crying the man's hand becomes solid black and slowly turns in to a claw but a woman comes in and blasts the man revealing he is a shadow monster, the monster then jumps out the window and runs away. The woman tells Amy her real name is Amethyst and her name is Citrina, Citrina then explains that Amy is the princess of a land named Gemworld but she must defeat a man named Dark Opal, who killed her real perants and took over. It then shows Dark Opal talking to the shadow man before destroying him, Dark Opal is then asked by his brother White Opal how he will defeat Amethyst, Dark Opal simply replise that he has a plan. #When Amy gets to Gemworld she is attacked by a large snake monster but is then saved by a handsom young man. Amy thanks him but he seems to not care about her, saying he only did it because he wanted to, Citrina tells Amy this boy was Topaz, an ex adeventurer who retired after Dark Opal took over, Amy tells Citrina that she will not rest until Topaz is back in action. She follows him to his home and talks to him for a bit before Topaz walks past her and starts fishing, after this he walks back in to his home with a large fish. Amy knocks on his door but when he opens it and sees Amy he shuts it. Someone knocks on the door and Topaz is about to yell until he realizes it is Citrina who knocked, he then starts to bow, Citrina asks if he will come with them on their quest to stop Dark Opal to which he repondes he would've if she just asked, making Amy angry, she tries to fight him but Topaz throws her behind him making Amy realize she might need training. #Topaz tells Amy and Citrina that he knows someone who could train Amy, Lord Garnet, unfortunately he lives in the high mountains. While climbing the mountains they face three ogres named Belaz, Merga and Sardonyx, during the fight Belaz is knocked off the cliff and the others retreat. They make it to the top where they meet Lord Garnet, who turns out to be a lot older than Amy pictured. He says he will train Amy but he turns out to be the type of teacher who won't hold back, no matter how much Amy tells him to. Garnet defeats Amy and tells her that she will be ready to face Dark Opal when she beats him. That night Topaz wakes up because he can hear Amy yelling, he sees her fighting a small dragon that beats her, Topaz then comes out and kills tha dragon, he then gives Amy her sword and tells her to fight him, they fight and once again Amy fails, Topaz then starts helping her with her fighting, telling her where to put her foot and how to hold her sword, this time when they fight Amy wins and Topaz trips her as a prank, they both laugh until Garnet shows up and tells her she wants her to fight him. During the fight Garnet tells her how to fight him until she beats him, Garnet then gets up and shakes her hand. Merga and Sardonyx are talking to Dark Opal who tells them he has a new leader for them, his son Carnelian.